


yuri la yuri

by KeriYagami2323



Series: one-shots [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriYagami2323/pseuds/KeriYagami2323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the promise that ryuko made to her but senketsu want some also</p>
            </blockquote>





	yuri la yuri

**Author's Note:**

> ok I don't know where I got the senketsu and ryuko thing but mako and ryuko was an idea from someone and this series will have a lot of one-shots just be wary

Mako was in her house sitting alone wondering "when Ryuko is gonna be back!" she says excitedly "I hope she remembers what she promised me" she say then she started to run around like crazy meanwhile with Ryuko "well you really enjoyed that didn't you Ryuko" Senketsu said "Shut it moron!!" she yelled "now now that's any way to treat me?" he said "ah! but a sock in it!!" she yells "now Ryuko I think that you should keep quiet! or people will think your crazy!!" he said "damn it who cares?!" she yelled "how do you want to know how it feels to get fucked by clothes?" he said "like what you have some weird, invisible boner hiding in there?" she asked "you want to find out?" he asked "uh ok! wait no!!" she quickly changed her mind "sorry I only heard the first option!" he said and started "damn it! Senketsu!!" she yelled "don't be in denial. your body says otherwise" he calmly "yo-" she got stopped "you what?" he asked "damn! get it over with!" she gave in finally "hmm submissive are we?" he asked "look shut it or I will change my mind!!" she warned him "alright alright. just find somewhere secluded." she sees an empty alley "how about there?" she pointed "that will work" walks towards the alley and found a dumpster "ok let's do it." he said excitedly (guys I kinda thought random on this and wasn't thinking sorry DX) "you must be really excited" she say as she slips him off then starts to fuck her from behind (still trying to figure that out) "easy Senketsu!!" she said goes in her slowly

**Author's Note:**

> I thank 4daloveoffutanari,everheart,jinnoripperro for giving me the idea and inspiration


End file.
